Talk:Defense
Why were the words "light" changed to "small" in the last revision? I still see the word "light" in my version of Ogame in universe 7. Is this reflective of some upcoming change? - m0nde 9:39, 16 Mar 2005 (UTC) it should say light...uni 20 still says light....minor problem though 8ilbo 22:22, 26 August 2006 (UTC) This page is linked by "comparison table and info." There is no comparison table and I have the data for it. Are there any objections to me creating the table? - Cosumel 07:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Rebuilding comment... The rebuild comment should mention EXCEPT IN THE CASE OF IPMS. Also, I thought that each destroyed structure had a 70% chance of returning. Thats statistically different than 70% of the broken structures returning. Anyone know what the case is? --Damnyankee 4/7/2007 I know for certain I read that each individual structure has a 70% chance of returning. Therefore you may or may not have 70% of your total structures rebuilt in an attack, and it is theoretically possible that either all or none of your defenses may be rebuilt. --WNxFireDrake 5-17-07 Just to clear up the apparent confusion, OGame doesn't calculate the chance for each individual defensive structure to return, unless you only have a few of them. To save on server load, if you have a lot of defenses, the game randomly picks a number between 60 and 80, and that's the percentage of defenses that are rebuilt. So if you have, like, 5 RLs, you have a small chance of getting them all back, but if you have 500 of them, you'll never get more than 80% back. Just a thought about some changes I've noticed here. First it was recommended rocket launchers for fodder, then light lasers, and it's since been switched back to rockets. Light lasers make a MUCH better fodder as they overall resource cost is the same, the laser can take more damage than rockets, and lasers cause more damage. --Andrewbootlegger 18:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Overall resource cost is an extra 333 Metal equivalent, assuming a ratio of 3:2:1 in value of the three resources. (I know nothing about oGame, but I read that ratio somewhere.) If you believe the article is incorrect, be bold and change it - it would also be great if you could add the reason for your argument into the article. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Two suggestions for the recommended defenses mix. First, with regard to the rocket launcher vs. light laser as fodder discussion I think their stats vs. cost is so close it's insignificant however you should consider a decent mix of both since they have different rapidfire weaknesses. The more important issue is the fodder to big gun ratio and I think there used to be too much fodder and too few big guns to take out any big ships before they rapidfire you into rubble. The current ratios are about right. The other suggestion is to build ABMs much earlier in your defense-building. A single IPM takes out over 100k worth of defense and ABMs are the only way to increase the cost of this kind of attack. One other note, the ratios and resource totals are now incorrect though the totals at 1000 rocket launchers looks fine to me. I'll fix them but if you change the rocket launcher to light laser mix again you'll have to recalculate them. -- Quint 21:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) this kinda sucks for defense personally i think this defense is terrible. LL's are way better for fodder as someone already said, as early empires have high numbers of cruisers which destroy RL's like a bug zapper kills flies. and if you build too many LL's you'll get hit with a giant fleet of destroyers. the other thing i notice is that there is a lack of big guns. once you hit 1000+ fodder you should have minimum 50 gauss but 10 plasma is ok. personally i like having around 700 RL 700 LL 250 HL 100-150 Ion 50 gauss 10 PT's and 30-40 ABMs. it should be noted that if you build too many PT's and Gauss without sufficient fodder that high ranked players will just nuke them if they want whats behind your defense bad enough, in which case you will take a serious loss in points. just my opinion but in Uni 18 Ive only ever been attacked twice by players in top 200 with this def, and even with their W/S/A techs 5 levels higher than mine and attacking with 500+ Destroyers i still did a few hundred K damage. enough that as long as your fleet isnt sitting there you could protect 600k+ assuming a desperate fleeter who is saving for something doesnt spot you ;) 70.52.229.185 06:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Boris Uni 18 :If you want to change the article, you're more than welcome to edit it.... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:05, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::You shouldn't just write over someone elses strat because you think yours is better. Each build ratio has it's own set of advantages and disadvantages... I'm going to run off and create a separate page for this, getting too big for the current page, edit incoming! Random5 09:19, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Shields Um can someone confirm the armour value of the small and large shields? i thought it was tiny. it says large shields have 100k armour! It says they have 100k structural integrity (SI), which they do. The SI is metal plus crystal cost of building the unit. Armour is SI divided by 10. Large shields are tough to kill. Space Invasion Could somebody create some similar defece-builds for the "Space Invasion" game? It is very similar to OGame but there are a lot more forum suggestions that were inplemented. Some new defence systems are available, all can be seen at SI-Master. Since the Weapon-Shield-Structure numbers changed I can imagine the divison of raw materials over the different systems would be slightly different too. I'd do it myself but I have no idea were to start. All information and battle simulators are available at http://www.si-master.com/ Grtz, Me Moon Defense I was wondering, if you build defenses on your moon, and your planet is attacked, do the defenses on your moon attack the forces attacking the planet, and planet defenses vice versa? If so, can the forces attacking the planet attack the moon defenses? I have heard multiple opinions on this, but I would like to know which is true. Do moon defenses defend the planet, and vice versa, or not? : The only item of a planets defense then can help a moon is a Anti-ballistic Missile which will protect the defenses of both the planet and the moon. Br4indead 02:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Defense Fortifications Creator: ilshim, I made this because there was not an efficiency table for defence like there are for ships, hope people find it useful, if people want the original spreadsheet, and other tools send me an email scottesnouf@hotmail.com :NOTE: I moved this to the talk page as it does not belong on the page itself. Addition credits are managed by the history of the page itself and the modification logs. If you want to be "properly" sourced I suggest making an account here. --Master Bob 20:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Points lost I see there is some mentioning of points on this page but I cant get confirmed information. Theoretical situation: i have 1000 light lasers built = 1500k metal and 500k crystal in it. Now attacker comes with a fleet and destroys it. I get message that i lost 1500k metal and 500k crystal and that (lets say ideal situation)700 light lasers are repaired. Now the question is: How much points will i loose? 2000 or 600 (2000*30% that are lost)? Thank you! 00:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC)]] 23:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) You earn points by spending them. You lose points by losing the structures you spent them on. So, you would lose the points earned from buying/building the L. Lasers. The resources you lost, were prob resources in your storage tanks which don't count toward points. So you should lose only the points you earned from the L. Lasers, e.g. the 600 points from the 600,000 that you spent. Remember this-you earn 1 point for every 1,000 res you spend, not mine, spend. 00:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC)]] 23:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC)